You Might Call It Self Destructive
by mushroom1302
Summary: Deep in a mental instiution hides a dangerous power within a scarred girl and it's only a matter of time until it once again breaks free and threatens the world ... Rated for darkness
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown … or do I? … no … no I don't.

I also do not own any lyrics by Dresden Dolls who (once again) helped to inspire me again with their song Bad Habit.

* * *

A man dressed in a long white doctor's coat walked sharply up the hallway. His black shoes made loud, echoing tapping noises as he took each step. The long white painted hallway was clinically clean and unnerving. He blinked behind his glasses and ran a hand through his once black hair which was no speckled with grey. Just behind him a nurse dressed in white and holding a clipboard was nervously tapping a fingernail on the metal clip. Beside her, was an armed guard.

They stopped outside a door and the doctor looked in through the small square of glass.

"She's not moved since your last visit," Said the nurse, "She's hardly eaten … she … she just sits there … staring."

"Has she made any move to harm anyone, shown any anger?" Asked the doctor.

"No," Said the nurse.

"She hasn't used any of her … abilities?" Asked the doctor.

"No," Said the nurse again.

The doctor nodded and wiped his forehead, removing the beads of sweat. This patient was his most troublesome. If she ever showed signs of life, they were anger felt and she would use her 'abilities' to do nothing but harm those around her. If he could just understand what had happened he could do something more, but the people who came to visit her never mentioned anything to give him a clue as to how this girl ended up here and in this state.

He turned to the guard.

"Keep an eye on us," He said, "If she shows any signs of anger, use a tranquilliser."

The guard nodded. He turned to the nurse and she opened the door for him before turning away. The doctor entered.

The square room was also painted white. In one corner was what remained of a chair, broken into several pieces. There was a table with a chair on either side in the middle of the room and in the corner was a bed with white sheets. Sat on the bed, dressed in white was a hunched up figure. A tangle of black hair fell down so the face was hidden except for one pale blue eye, which was staring into space.

The doctor sat on one side of the table. He turned to the figure, who didn't move.

"Would you care to join me?" Asked the doctor in fluent Japanese.

The figure turned slowly and the blue eye fixed on him. It made him want to fall backwards, but he sat tall, not showing his emotions.

"It's me, Doctor Tokita, there's nothing to be scared of," He said.

The eye thinned and the lights flickered slightly, but despite this, the figure slowly rose and walked to the table. They sat down opposite the doctor.

"Do you remember anything today?" Asked Doctor Tokita.

The figure nodded.

"What do you remember?" He asked.

The figure gently swept the tangled hair out of their face. The doctor wanted to shiver, even vomit. The scars covering her face were enough to make anyone feel sick.

"What's your name?" Asked Tokita.

"It's irrelevant," She whispered through dry lips.

"Then what is relevant?" Asked the doctor, writing something on the paper in front of him.

She suddenly lashed out and put a hand on the paper.

"Writing keeps your words at bay, tending to the sores that stay, happiness is just a gash away …" She whispered.

Tokita pulled the paper from under her hand.

"We don't need any more gashes," He said quietly.

"You might say it's self inflicted, but you see that's contradictive, why would anyone practice self destruction?" She whispered hoarsely.

"When I open a familiar scar, pain goes shooting like a star," She said, "Comfort hasn't failed to follow so far."

"You do it for comfort?" Asked Doctor Tokita.

She thrust out her hand and wrapped it around his wrist.

"Thank you for your pity, you're too kind," She said.

He pulled his wrist away and looked at her. His eyes were full of fear now. She could see it … she could taste it … she felt it filling her with the familiar sensation of anger. The burning heat … it hurt her inside … she wrapped her arms around her burning stomach and screwed up her scarred face.

Doctor Tokita looked around. The lights began to flicker and the bed rose up and slammed down on the floor, cracking the floor. He stood up as the chair behind him rose up and smashed again the wall. He glanced towards the door. The guard was preparing to enter. He gestured to him not to. She was trying to control it.

"Where is he?" She whispered, "He promised he'd come for me …"

The tears fell from her eyes and stung her face.

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Asked Doctor Tokita.

She shook her head and scrunched up her face making small noises as she tried to stop crying. Then suddenly and without warning, everything stopped and she threw back her head in laughter. It rang through the room, echoing off the white walls.

"I can't help you unless you help me," Said Doctor Tokita.

"Help me do what?" She laughed.

"Help you recover," Said Doctor Tokita.

The door opened and the nurse brought in another chair. She placed next to the desk and Doctor Tokita nodded at her and sat down. She gave the girl a terrified glance as she left and the girl's blue eyes followed, anger burning inside of them.

"Everyone's scared of me," She said, "They think I'm a monster … a thing …"

"No, they don't," Said Tokita.

"Yes they do," She said, "They don't say it, but they're all thinking it. Even you. You hate the way I look … the way I think. Thinking isn't good. I need to stop."

"No, thinking is good! You just need to think about the right things," Said Doctor Tokita, "That's what we're trying to help you to do. We want you to start thinking properly."

"He promised he'd come back …" She whispered.

"Who? We need to know who!" Said Doctor Tokita.

She shook her head slowly.

"We can't find him, if we don't know who he is," Said Doctor Tokita.

She bit her lip and took in a breath as tears started to fall again.

"Who do you want to come?" He asked.

"He promised," She said.

"Who?" Asked Doctor Tokita, hoping to make a break through, "Who promised?"

"I … I don't …" Began the girl.

"Stay with it!" Said Doctor Tokita, "Who promised? We need to know! Picture them in your head, remember their name! Tell us! Who promised to come for you?"

"He promised when I was better he'd come back …" She sobbed.

"A name, we need to know his name!" Said Doctor Tokita.

"Irrelevant!" She said, rocking backwards and forwards, "Irrelevant, irrelevant!"

"Nothing is irrelevant! Who was it?" Asked Doctor Tokita.

"They're not coming! They are irrelevant." She said.

"They? There's more than one person?" Asked Doctor Tokita.

"They are all irrelevant," She said bitterly, "all but one!"

"Who are they?" Asked doctor Tokita, sensing a breakthrough.

She laughed and flung her head back. Her arms were up in the air. The long sleeves fell back to reveal even more scars covering her arms. How they all got there, even she was unsure.

"What are you trying to tell us? Who is supposed to be visiting?" Asked the doctor one last time.

"Wind, water and earth all should come to the flames …" She sighed, trailing off.

"Who are you talking about?" Asked Doctor Tokita firmly.

"Raimundo … deliver me from hell!" She cried, "The flames are burning me! Raimundo! Omi! Clay! They're all burning!"

She suddenly stopped and fell still.

"Who are these people?" Doctor Tokita asked.

"They're … my family …" She whispered, "Raimundo … he promised to … come for me … when I was better … I loved Pedrosa … all me heart was his … he left me here … I love him … the flames will no consume him …"

Doctor Tokita sighed with relief and smiled gently.

"Thank you," He sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder, "thank you, Kimiko …"

* * *

(A/N) oops another one's gone insane! Not going to reveal much. I've rated highly because I have some … I dunno, but it's kinda of dark. I don't want to flinch on this one.

Tell me what you think.

Lots of luv, Becky.


	2. Chapter 2

Raimundo looked up at the tall building and sighed. He never thought he would end up coming back here again. He thought he could just forget about what had happened and leave it all behind him. He didn't want to go back to that time in the temple. He was finally sinking back into a normal life. He shook his head and walked through the glass doors. There was a front desk a few feet ahead of him. A nurse was sat behind it, typing at a computer. As she spotted him, she stood up.

"Can I help you sir?" Asked the nurse.

"Um … yeah," Said Raimundo, "I'm supposed to be visiting someone today."

"We don't normally have visitors today," Said the nurse, "Visiting days are Thursday, Sunday and Tuesday and holidays and bank holidays of course."

"I was asked to come in and visit today, someone on the phone said it would be alright." Said Raimundo.

"Ah, right," Said the nurse, "Can you tell me your name?"

"Raimundo Pedrosa," Said Raimundo, his hands in his pockets.

"Hmm … yes you're right here," Said the nurse smiling and tapping the computer screen, "and the patient your visiting is … oh, right. You're here to visit Kimiko?"

"Yeah," Said Raimundo.

"And can you tell me who you were told to meet here?" Asked the nurse.

Raimundo put his hand in his back pocket and pulled out a piece of crinkled paper.

"Uh … Doctor Tokita," he said.

The nurse smiled and didn't say anything, but picked up the phone.

"Doctor Tokita, there's a young man here to visit Kimiko," Said the nurse, "Raimundo Pedrosa … yes … alright." She put the phone down and smiled at him, "Take a seat and the doctor will be here shortly."

Raimundo sat down and shifted him feet on the floor. He sighed and looked around. He really didn't want to be here. He hadn't been here for a few years now and it really sucked that he been dragged back. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Kimiko; he just didn't want to have to remember all of that all over again. It didn't seem fair that he was being made to re-live the worst moments in his life.

A man in a white coat with glasses came out of a door and looked around. He spotted Raimundo and walked over.

"Raimundo Pedrosa?" He asked.

Raimundo nodded.

"I'm Doctor Tokita. Thank you so much for coming." He said.

"You said you wanted to talk to me about Kimiko," Said Raimundo.

"Yes … please come this way." Said Doctor Tokita, his smile disappearing.

They walked up the passage and Raimundo looked around at all the identical doors. It was amazing they didn't get lost in this place. He knew which room Kimiko was in, but that was only because of the armed guard outside.

"Not taking any chances?" Asked Raimundo, eyeing them up.

"No … well, it's better to be safe." Said doctor Tokita, laughing nervously.

"What do you want me to do?" Asked Raimundo.

"We want you to just talk to her. Anything she might say will probably make the world of difference to our studies." Said the Doctor.

"Studies?" Asked Raimundo angrily, "She's not a lab rat! She's a sick person and she needs to be taken care of, not 'studied'."

"We can't take care of her unless we know what she needs," Said Doctor Tokita, "And we won't know what she needs unless we study her!"

Raimundo shook his head and laughed slightly.

"We also want to discuss some things with you," Said Doctor Tokita, "For example, we've recently been given permission to perform surgery on Kimiko."

"Surgery?" Asked Raimundo.

"To repair her face," Said Doctor Tokita, "We feel that if she looks normal, it will help her to feel normal and it might restore some normality to the way she thinks."

Raimundo shut his eyes. He could picture the way she used to look and then he pictured the last time he had seen her. Her face coated in scars and blood.

"Can we talk about this after I talk to her?" Said Raimundo.

"She's not going anywhere," Said Doctor Tokita.

"No, but by now she'll know I'm here," Said Raimundo.

"Well … alright, we'll go in." Said Doctor Tokita.

"We?" Asked Raimundo.

"Don't worry, I'll just be there for a moment to check her reaction and then I'll be gone," Said Doctor Tokita, "the guards will remain outside just in case."

"I can take care of myself," Said Raimundo, "No matter what powers she might have."

* * *

As Raimundo and the doctor stepped into the room, Kimiko didn't even move. She stayed sat on her bed with her hair across her face, hiding herself from the world.

"Kimiko?" Asked Doctor Tokita, walking over to the bed, "Kimiko do you know who I am?"

Raimundo could've sworn he heard her laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes," Said Doctor Tokita, "You have a guest, Kimiko."

She slowly looked around at Raimundo. She suddenly felt lighter inside. Whereas everybody else in the building was scared of her and wanted to avoid her as much as possible, he didn't fear her at all. He stood, his hands in his pockets, looking nothing more than bored.

"Yo, doc, give us a sec would you?" Asked Raimundo.

"Well … yes … I'll be right outside." Said the Doctor, walking out of the room and shutting the door, leaving Raimundo and Kimiko completely alone.

"Jackass," Said Raimundo the moment the door was shut.

Raimundo walked over and sat at the table.

"You coming over Kim?" He asked.

Kimiko slowly got to her feet and walked over, sitting opposite him. She knew him, knew those green eyes and spiky brown hair.

"You recognise me?" Asked Raimundo, "I know it's been a while …"

"Raimundo Pedrosa, dragon of the wind," Said Kimiko, "Place of birth; Brazil, blood type O …"

"I'll take that as a yes," Said Raimundo.

Kimiko stopped and didn't say anything. She sat and watched him with the one blue eye he could see.

"Giving me the silent treatment?" asked Raimundo.

"You promised you'd come back." Said Kimiko.

"Well I'm here," Said Raimundo.

"But you don't want to be." Said Kimiko.

Raimundo looked away angrily and then back at her.

"What did I tell you Kim?" He said sharply, "I don't like you using that mind reading crap on me."

Outside the door Doctor Tokita looked on in amazement. Raimundo was doing little more than treating her like a child and she was responding to it.

"You should tell the truth!" Said Kimiko loudly and the lights flickered, "The lies crawl from your mouth and …" Her face creased with sadness, "the darkness … it surrounds me and I'm scared …"

"I know Kimiko," Said Raimundo, "I can see the darkness too, but you're letting it control you! You've got to fight back like you used to! Take control and think straight for once in your life!"

Doctor Tokita stared. Raimundo Pedrosa actually knew what she was talking about. More than that he could see what was affecting her and wasn't trying to stop it, he was telling her to deal with it. If this worked it could be a break through.

"It's too hard Raimundo," Said Kimiko, "It hurts to try and control it! It takes me back!"

"Only if you let it Kimiko!" said Raimundo.

Kimiko sighed and put her head on the table.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Because they asked me to come and talk to you." Said Raimundo.

"Why?" Asked Kimiko.

"Because they need to try and figure out whats wrong with you," Said Raimundo.

"You already know what's wrong with me," Said Kimiko.

"But I can't help you," Said Raimundo.

"Neither can they!" Said Kimiko, lifting her head, "And this place … it isn't helping. I can't feel here … nothing works! White walls enclosing and stopping me from being me."

"Nothing's stopping you Kimiko," Said Raimundo, "Except the darkness that you're letting control you. You're stronger than this now sort it out!"

"You don't understand," Said Kimiko, putting her head back down.

"No I don't," Said Raimundo, "But I can't get you out unless you start acting normally again."

Raimundo stood up and paced for a few steps.

"Kimiko, they want to put your face right again," Said Raimundo, "How would you feel about that?"

"You think I want to look like this?" Asked Kimiko, muffled by the table.

"So you'll go quietly to the hospital and let them sort it out?" asked Raimundo.

Kimiko didn't answer.

"If you don't go quietly then they're not going to do it," Said Raimundo.

"Fine," Said Kimiko sulkily, "then will you get me out of here?"

"I dunno," said Raimundo, "We'll see how you go."

"Please Rai," Said Kimiko, "I've never felt so calm as I do now … with you here."

Raimundo shook his head impatiently and paced for a moment more.

"Kimiko … I'm engaged!" He said, "I'm going to be happily married and … I haven't spent the past few years of my life waiting for you Kim. You haven't had the strength to pull yourself together and neither have I."

Kimiko didn't say anything.

"She's pretty," She said quietly, "congratulations. Summer ceremony?"

"Don't do that Kim," Said Raimundo.

"Mind reading?" Asked Kimiko.

"All of it!" Said Raimundo, "It's because you didn't accept my advice that this thing took control of you! If you just listened!"

Kimiko didn't say anything.

"I'll come see you in the hospital," Said Raimundo, "We'll sort something out then."

The lights flickered and the furniture twitched.

"Stop it Kim, just take control." Said Raimundo, "you're not going to scare me like you scare those guys."

He nodded towards the door.

"They scare too easily." Said Kimiko.

"They're just not used to this sort of thing," Said Raimundo.

* * *

When Raimundo left the room doctor Tokita jumped back from the door.

"That was amazing!" He said, "She was actually part of a civilised conversation!"

"The only reason she doesn't act like that normally is because she knows you're all scared of her. I'm not."

"Why?" Asked Doctor Tokita.

"She's a girl with a couple of party tricks," Said Raimundo, "What's there to be scared of?"

As they walked back to the main entrance Doctor Tokita continued to ask questions.

"Can you fill out a couple of forms at the front desk?" He asked.

"Sure, whatever," Said Raimundo.

"We're sorry if this has bothered you," said Doctor Tokita, "but you were the only one of the people she mentioned that we could find."

"I would be," Said Raimundo.

He sighed the bottom of the form for the operation and handed it to the nurse behind the desk.

"Why would you be?" asked doctor Tokita, reading from his previous notes "What couldn't we find this Clay … or Omi … ?"

Raimundo slammed the pen down and turned around.

"Because they're dead."

With that he left the building.

* * *

(A/N) I'm carrying this one on now. I had to read the last chapter to remember what I'd done.

Tell me what you think.

Lots of luv,

Becky.


	3. Chapter 3

"Raimundo?" asked the blonde woman sitting opposite him.

Raimundo blinked and looked up at his fiancé. She was pretty, blonde hair, brown eyes and a kind expression.

"Sara?" He asked, watching her quizzical expression.

"You've been staring into space for about five minutes straight." She said, "What's wrong?"

Raimundo smiled at her and shook his head.

"It's nothing much," He said.

"Don't try and lie to me Raimundo," She said, taking his hand, "Something's bothering you. What is it?"

"Just a hard day," Said Raimundo.

"It's more than that," said Sara.

Raimundo laughed at her for a moment.

"Stop trying to shrink me," He said, "that's for your patients."

Sara laughed and flicked her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"How long do you think before they release her?" She asked.

"I can't release her until I come and get her," Said Raimundo, "She won't act normally otherwise."

"So, you'll consider letting her stay here with us?" She asked.

"No, Sara." Said Raimundo, "I don't want her back in my life again … not now."

"Raimundo, she's your friend and she deserves the chance to get used to a normal life before you just cast her aside." Said Sara.

"You just want an extra patient." Said Raimundo.

"It'll be an advantage to her, having someone there who she can talk to," Said Sara, "it is my job after all."

Raimundo tapped his fingers on the table. He hadn't touched his food and had hardly spoken since getting back from the mental hospital. His thoughts kept going back to that dark night, six years ago … no, he didn't want to have to think about it.

"Raimundo, will you please just let her stay here for a little while?" Asked Sara, "I'd feel terrible if you just left her there."

"Why?" asked Raimundo.

"Because, she sees you as her knight in shining armour," Said Sara, "She needs to feel safe and besides, she doesn't have anyone else."

He looked into her brown eyes and smiled the smile of a defeated man. Sara knew she had gotten her own way.

"If this is how it goes before we're married, what's it going to be like when we are married?" He asked.

"Just get used to it, I'm always going to win!" She smiled.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It wasn't for another couple of weeks after Kimiko finally had to operation that the bandages were finally able to come off. She really didn't think she was going to be any different. In the moments that her thoughts were back to normal, she kept telling herself that it could all go wrong and in the moments that they weren't, she had nightmares of the bandages being removed to reveal a face covered in blood and gashes. She often woke screaming and crying.

However, the nurses and Doctor Tokita all agreed that since Mr Pedrosa's visit Kimiko had made staggering improvements to her life. She was starting to practice control her powers and it wasn't long before she started having perfectly normal conversations with the nurses, asking about the weather and what was now on the television. But she would still slip back into the darkness and it would all seem to go horribly wrong. Doctor Tokita just said that the fact that she had moments of sanity proved that she was trying to slip back into normality and so it was still to be expected that she would sometimes had difficulties. The nurses chatted and the rumours spread that it was just because he was so scared of her that he couldn't wait to get rid of her.

The day before the bandages were due to come off, he went to visit her in the hospital. He smiled brightly, even though she couldn't see him through the bandages. The only gaps she had were at her mouth for eating and at her nose for breathing.

"Doctor Tokita," Said Kimiko, the moment he had sat down.

"You knew it was me?" Asked Doctor Tokita.

"Yes, but not because I used my powers," She said, knowing what he was thinking without reading his thoughts, "It's the aftershave."

"Ah, I see." Said the Doctor, sweating slightly, "Well, how are you feeling?"

Kimiko shrugged.

"It still hurts," She said.

"That will stop after time," Said the Doctor.

"I suppose." Said Kimiko.

"Have you been using your powers?" Asked Tokita.

"I try not to …" Said Kimiko trailing off.

"But?" asked Doctor Tokita.

"Sometimes things go wrong and I don't feel right … the darkness swoops in and takes my mind away." She sighed, "But I've been meditating to try and control it."

"That's good," Said Doctor Tokita, "Trying to control it is a good step."

"It seems that I take two steps forward and one step back," She said, "Everything is moving too slowly."

"It's almost finished now," Said the Doctor, "And it's going to take time for you to get better. They say you've been having nightmares?"

"It's all irrelevant." She sighed.

"No it's not." Said Doctor Tokita, "What do you dream about?"

"Just the past," Said Kimiko, "always the past."

Doctor Tokita wiped his brow with his handkerchief. He decided it was best to give her the good news now. He had put it off to prevent her getting over excited and exhausting herself.

"Kimiko, I've got good news!" He said, smiling.

Kimiko turned her head to face him, even though she couldn't see him.

"Raimundo Pedrosa has called," Said Doctor Tokita.

"Raimundo?" Kimiko asked.

"He has said that after the operation, you are to go and stay with him and his fiancé," Said Doctor Tokita, "Isn't that good news?"

"Yes," Said Kimiko simply, turning her head to face forwards again.

"Aren't you excited?" He asked.

"Yes," Said Kimiko, "But my emotions are manipulated, I need to keep them in check."

"He also said he would be here tomorrow so you can see him when your bandages are taken off." Said Doctor Tokita.

"Good," Said Kimiko, "I want him to see me."

"And you want to see him?" asked Doctor Tokita.

"Yes," said Kimiko.

Doctor Tokita stood up.

"Well you must be tired, you should rest." He said.

"Yes … thank you." Said Kimiko, staying sitting up.

She sat there like that for a long while after the Doctor had left, just thinking and thinking. Anything that could keep her thoughts off the results of her operation.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Raimundo knocked on the door of Kimiko's room. He entered, but when he went to say something his throat was too dry and he just couldn't.

"Hello?" Asked Kimiko, looking around, "Is someone there?"

He bit his lip and took a breath, shaking his head.

"Hello … I … please answer." She said.

Raimundo could see her trying to refrain from using her powers to see who it was. He couldn't let her break all her good work like that.

"It's me, Kimiko." He said.

"Ra … Raimundo?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's me." He said, smiling.

"Please! Come in!" She said, "There's a chair … somewhere in here."

"I've got it," He said, walking forwards and moving the chair closer to the bed.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Did they tell you I was coming?" asked Raimundo.

"I … I think so …" She said, "Yes … doctor Tokita came in yesterday … at least I think it was yesterday. It's difficult to tell when you can't tell the different between night and day."

Raimundo laughed quietly.

"They said at the front desk that you've been doing better," He said, "You've been taking control?"

"To an extent." Said Kimiko, "I still slip … I can still see … the darkness is still here."

"Well, it's a start." Said Raimundo.

"They said you agreed to take me out of the hospital." Said Kimiko, "Is that true?"

"Yes," Said Raimundo, "You're coming to stay with me and Sara."

"Doesn't … Sara, was it?" Said Kimiko, "Doesn't she mind?"

"She persuaded me it would be best to get you out of here." Said Raimundo.

"Y … you weren't sure?" Asked Kimiko.

"I was just worried." Said Raimundo, "but Sara is a psychologist. She says she wants to help you because we're old friends."

"She must … must really care about you." Said Kimiko.

"Yeah," said Raimundo.

The door opened and a nurse walked in.

"Kimiko, we're ready to take your bandages off." She said.

"Raimundo!" Cried Kimiko.

"I'm here." Said Raimundo, taking her hand, "you'll be fine."

The nurse stepped forward. As she unravelled the bandages, Kimiko held her breath. She didn't know it, but Raimundo was holding his too. Slowly she could see the light through the thinner layers of bandages and she winced, screwing up her eyes against the bright light. She felt the last of the bandages fall away and she turned to face Raimundo. She heard him let out his breath.

"You can open your eyes, Kimiko." Said the nurse.

Slowly, the lids of her eyes parted and everything became bright. It took a moment for everything to adjust. She saw Raimundo smiling at her brightly. It was the first time she had seen him smile properly for the longest time.

"Am I … do I …" She stammered.

"You're beautiful Kimiko," He said.

The nurse held up a mirror and she looked around. She hadn't seen her own reflection for years and was taken aback by the pale girl with the long black hair and startling blue eyes staring back at her. She slowly raised a hand to her face. The skin was smooth. It was still slightly bruised from the procedure, but it was like she had gone back in time. A single tear ran down her face as she continued to grip hold of Raimundo's hand.

"I'd call that a success," Said the nurse, "I'll go and tell the doctors."

"When can we leave?" Asked Raimundo.

"When everything's been filled out and completed." Said the nurse, "but she can stay here over night if she wants."

"No!" Said Kimiko, gripping Raimundo's hand still tighter, "Please don't leave me here any longer."

"She won't be staying," Said Raimundo.

"Alright," Said the nurse leaving.

Kimiko picked up the mirror and stared at her own reflection again. It was her … she was Kimiko Tohomiko again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(A/N) So that's that. I'm still trying to think of the best way to explain what happened, so if sometimes it doesn't make entire sense it'll all be explained. And if it's not explainable, it's because of magic: ) I had to use 8888888888 to seperate the sections because it's being bitchy and deciding not to let me do it anymore. It might have screwed u pall my other stories as well, but unfortunatley I don't have the time to go through them all.

Tell me what you think.

Lots of luv,

Becky.

XxX


	4. Chapter 4

Kimiko felt Raimundo's hand on her arm as she stepped out of the car, holding up her. She pulled away, showing she could do it herself. Raimundo got the hint and picked up her bag. It was surprisingly light. Then again, what would she really need in the institution?

"This is home," He said, as she looked up at the house in front of her.

"Interesting," Said Kimiko.

"What is?" Asked Raimundo.

Kimiko didn't answer, but stepped forward, pulling her sleeves down over her scarred arms. She wasn't used to moving in jeans anymore. She would have to get back into the habit again. She sighed; this was the last situation she wanted to be in. Going to meet the fiancé was going to be difficult.

"Kimiko?" Asked Raimundo.

"Why do you do that?" Asked Kimiko.

"Do what?" Asked Raimundo.

"Call me Kimiko?" Asked Kimiko.

"Well … it is your name." Said Raimundo.

"You used to call me Kim," Said Kimiko, looking back up at the house.

Raimundo didn't answer. He rolled his eyes and shifted her bag on his shoulder. This was the last situation he wanted to be in. The fiancé meeting the ex was going to be difficult.

They walked up to the door and Raimundo pressed the doorbell. Sara opened it and stood back to let them in, smiling brightly.

"Kimiko! It's so nice to meet you!" She said, holding out her hand.

Kimiko looked at her, down at her hand, back up and then at Raimundo.

"She's blonde." She said, a look of disgust on her face before walking past her.

"Kimiko! What's your deal?" Said Raimundo.

"Don't be angry with her Raimundo, it's not her fault." Said Sara, "She's not herself."

"That's what she's like normally." Said Raimundo, "She's herself alright."

"Oh …" Said Sara, watching Kimiko look around the room.

Raimundo put Kimiko's bags down and shut the door. The lights flickered slightly. He looked at Kimiko who didn't turn around.

"These dodgy lights!" Sighed Sara, "I'll have to have words with the technician."

"Don't bother," said Raimundo, watching Kimiko closely.

"Are you hungry Kimiko?" Asked Sara.

"A little," Said Kimiko.

"Well come with me to the kitchen," Said Sara.

As Sara led Kimiko away, Kimiko looked back over her shoulder. Raimundo stood with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. A look that simple stated 'Behave yourself'.

"So you're from Japan originally?" Asked Sara.

"Tokyo." Said Kimiko.

"What's it like there this time of year?" asked Sara.

"Not sure," Said Kimiko, "Been a while since I was there."

"Well … yes." Said Sara.

Kimiko walked into the kitchen and turned around to face Sara, leaning against the surface.

"What would you like to eat?" Asked Sara.

"Can I ask you something?" Asked Kimiko suddenly.

"Of course." Said Sara.

"Are you afraid of me?" asked Kimiko.

Sara was slightly taken aback. She blinked for a moment and then leant against the surface opposite Kimiko.

"No," She said, "I'm confused, taken aback, but not afraid. I'm hoping I can over come my confusion in time."

"Thank you …" Said Kimiko, "for being honest with me."

"I won't lie to you." Said Sara.

"Do you realise you're the only person apart from Rai who is honest with me?" She said.

"Well Raimundo never strikes me as someone who wouldn't be honest." Said Sara.

"Really?" Asked Kimiko, "So what do you know about him?"

"How do you mean?" Asked Sara.

"What about his past? Where he met me? What happened to his friends?" Asked Kimiko.

"I …" Sara was lost for words.

"Didn't think so." Said Kimiko, "And you know how I knew?"

Sara shook her head. Kimiko leant in and Sara leant forward to hear her. When she was done Kimiko walked out of the room.

"I'll find my room now." She said.

Sara glanced over her shoulder as Kimiko left, the whisper still echoing in her head.

"_Because if you knew, you would be afraid of me."_

* * *

As the clock ticked three o'clock in the morning, Sara still lay awake, staring at the ceiling while thinking.

"What's wrong?" asked Raimundo, rolling over.

"You always know when I'm awake." Said Sara softly.

"Call it a sixth sense," Said Raimundo, "Why can't you sleep?"

Sara rolled over to face him.

"Why don't I know anything about you?" Asked Sara.

"What do you mean? You know everything about me." Said Raimundo.

"No … I don't." Said Sara, "I don't know anything about who you were before I met you."

Raimundo stroked her hair gently.

"I wasn't worth knowing before I met you." He said.

"I still want to know." Said Sara.

"You don't need to know." Said Raimundo.

"But I do." Said Sara.

Raimundo shook his head and rolled over.

"You don't. Leave it at that." He said angrily.

* * *

Kimiko sat at the window, staring at the stars. When was the last time she had seen stars? … She remembered. She had seen them just after.

Suddenly she was standing. She looked around at the burning ruins of the temple and looked up. Through the flames she could see the stars. She looked down at her hands. Blood dripped from the ends of her fingertips. Some of it hers, some of it not … all around her, people on the ground. The monks, her friends, Wuya, Jack … only Raimundo and Chase Young were still standing. Chase Young was stood behind her, a hand on her shoulder. Raimundo was calling to her, but she couldn't hear him through the roaring flames. As she breathed in the smoke, her head spun and she felt sick. She stared up dazedly at Chase Young. He was smiling at her. Why? What had she done? Why couldn't she remember?

"Well done Kimiko," He said, "Now go to him. I'll be back for you."

"What have I done?" She asked.

"No remorse Kimiko." Said Chase Young.

"No! I need to know! What have I done?" She asked.

He was walking away. She tried to grab his arm, but she fell forward … and hit the wooden floor of the spare bedroom in Raimundo's house.

She got up and looked around. Fear filled her and the lights flickered again. She took a breath and she calmed down, looking around. She sat back on the chair and closed her eyes. Why couldn't she remember?

* * *

(A/N) Hello! Look! I'm back two weeks running! Good start, even though it was close this week. I'm not sure where I'm going with this story … or how I got here … or why I suddenly threw Chase Young into the mix … well he's hot that's why, but seriously, I need to think of a story line.

Tell me what you think.

Lots of luv,

Becky.

XxX


	5. Chapter 5

Kimiko entered the kitchen the next day to see Raimundo and Sara already awake. She glanced at the clock; it was nearly midday.

"Good morning Kimiko," Said Sara, smiling at her, "Did you sleep okay?"

"Not really," Said Kimiko.

"Was there a problem?" asked Sara.

"Nightmare … or memories," Said Kimiko, "Hard to tell when I can't remember anything."

"Well maybe we can talk about it after you've had something to eat?" Asked Sara, "I'd like to have a session with you, if you don't mind."

Kimiko looked at Raimundo.

"She's gonna shrink me isn't she?" She said.

"Don't worry," Said Raimundo, "she does it to everyone."

"No I don't," Said Sara, "I just do it to you because it's the only way you tell me anything."

Although she was smiling, Raimundo sense genuine emotion behind these words. He glanced at Kimiko; had she said something to her? Kimiko didn't look up from her plate, but carried on eating. However, Raimundo knew that she could sense his gaze and was trying her best to ignore it.

She suddenly slammed her spoon down and looked up at him.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked.

"What? No," said Raimundo.

"Then can you not stare at me while I'm eating please!" Said Kimiko, picking her spoon up again.

"Whatever," Said Raimundo, rolling his eyes.

He kissed Sara on the cheek and left the room.

Sara looked at Kimiko and sighed.

"Do you enjoy annoying Raimundo?" She asked Kimiko.

"Well, I haven't done it in so long," said Kimiko, "I kinda miss doing it."

Sara smiled and looked down at the mug of coffee in her hand. It had gone cold. She put it down on the table and saw Kimiko lean across. She touched the mug and it slowly began to steam again. Sara went to pick it up.

"Careful," Said Kimiko, "It's hot."

"How did you …?" Sara began.

"That's why you need to know about Raimundo's past." Said Kimiko.

"Can he do that too?" Asked Sara.

"No," Said Kimiko.

"Then why …?" She began again.

"You'll know," Interrupted Kimiko, "when he wants to tell you."

* * *

It was in Sara's office, that Kimiko seemed to show any real emotion. She walked in, looked around and laughed.

"What's funny?" Asked Sara.

"I'm not sure," Said Kimiko, "It's just … this is just like the all the shrinks' offices on television."

"Shall we get started?" Asked Sara, pursing her lips.

"Sure," Said Kimiko.

She sat on the couch and watched Sara sit down.

"Where do you think we should start?" Asked Sara.

"Where do you want to start?" Asked Kimiko.

"Lets start with … your childhood." Said Sara, "That is where most trauma starts."

"You can say that again," Muttered Kimiko.

"So?" Asked Sara.

Kimiko took a breath.

"I was born and raised in Japan. I was raised by my dad, he's the owner of the Tohomiko Company."

"But you speak perfect English, when did you move?" Asked Sara.

"I moved to China in my early teens," said Kimiko, her eyes clouding over, "That's where I met my real family."

"Where was that and who were they?" She asked.

"In a Xiaolin temple," Said Kimiko.

"What did you do there?" Asked Sara.

"I was trained," Said Kimiko, "Taught martial arts, meditation, that sort of thing."

"And who were your family?" Asked Sara, "How were they family to you?"

"Well there was the monks, of course, Master Fung was like a father to us." Said Kimiko, "Then there were two guys who were like brothers and one who was … much more than that."

"Who were they?" Asked Sara.

"There was Omi, he was like a kid brother and a best friend all in one. He was an orphan taken in by the temple. There was Clay, he was from Texas and he was more like an older brother." She smiled to herself.

"And the final person?" Asked Sara.

Kimiko smiled with a slightly evil glint.

"Don't you know?" she asked.

Sara focused on her coldly.

"No," She said, even though she was thinking that she knew all too well.

"Oh, but you do." Said Kimiko.

"Enlighten me." Said Sara.

"No, I don't think I will." Said Kimiko.

Sara wrote a couple on notes on her pad and looked Kimiko in the eyes.

"When did you turn to self harm?" Asked Sara.

"I didn't." Said Kimiko, turning cold herself.

"You … but Raimundo …" Said Sara.

"Did he tell you I did this to myself?" Asked Kimiko, pulling back the sleeves to reveal the scars covering her arms.

Sara hesitated.

"Typical. Well, I might have done it in a sense, but I didn't self harm myself." Said Kimiko.

"Then … what happened?" Asked Sara.

"I … I don't remember it all." Said Kimiko, "there's something to do with a guy named Chase Young, we all had a few little 'encounters' with him."

"Did he do that to you?" She asked.

"I'm not sure … I think he caused it." Said Kimiko, her face showing her confusion.

Sara looked Kimiko straight in the face.

"There's something you're not telling me and if you want me to help you, I need to know." She said.

"That's the problem, I can't tell you," Said Kimiko, "This story is in three parts. I know part of it, part of it's locked in my skull and the other part … well you'll just have to ask Raimundo about it. The only person who knows the whole story is Chase Young."

"What about Clay and Omi?" Asked Sara.

"I don't know … I should ask Raimundo about them." Said Kimiko, "I wonder where they are."

"They're like brothers to you and you don't know where they are?" Asked Sara.

"I … I don't remember … I think they're somewhere … it's inconclusive …" Said Kimiko.

Sara could see her getting distressed. All of a sudden there was a rumble and the lights shorted out. Sara got up and opened the drawn curtains to let the natural light in.

"The electricity in this place!" Laughed Sara nervously. Was it the electricity?

Kimiko was now looking at her own hands, turning them over. She sighed and stood up.

"I need to go." Said Kimiko.

"Where?" Asked Sara.

"There's some stuff I need to get done." She said, walking out of the room.

* * *

When Raimundo got home, he walked into the kitchen and saw Sara sat up waiting for him. He glanced at the clock. He wasn't late, so why did she look annoyed … or was it sad … or scared?

"What's up?" He asked.

"Who's Omi?" Asked Sara.

"Omi … why do you want to know …" Began Raimundo.

"Who's Clay?" Asked Sara quickly, "Who's Master Fung? Who's Chase Young? Who are any of the damn people Kimiko told me about in our session? When did you live in China? Where was this temple? How long were you at this temple? What did you learn there? Can you heat up coffee cups with just your hand?"

Raimundo blinked at her,

"Why can't Kimiko remember how she got those scars on her arms? Why did you tell me that she did it to herself?" Asked Sara, "Why don't you tell me a fucking thing about your life?"

Raimundo sat down.

"What was the first question again?" He asked.

"This isn't the time for jokes Raimundo!" Shouted Sara, standing up and slamming her hand on the table, "We're supposed to be engaged! How come Kimiko knows everything about your life and I don't?"

"I told you! I wasn't worth knowing before I met you!" Said Raimundo angrily.

"Kimiko said that only you could tell me the whole story about what happened to her! Why doesn't she know where this Omi or Clay is?" Asked Sara, "If they were like family why haven't I heard about them before?"

"Sara!" Said Raimundo, "I can tell you what happened to a certain extent, but making me tell you would be making me tell you the worst moments of my life … I can't relive that."

Sara sighed.

"Well if you won't tell me then where are these family members that Kimiko has no idea where they are?" She asked, "Maybe they can tell me."

"No … where they are they can't tell anyone anything." Said Raimundo.

Sara stared at him.

"They … they're dead." Said Raimundo, "Omi, Clay, Master Fung and Dojo …"

"Dojo?" Asked Sara, "what's a Dojo?"

"Just … they're dead. They died when that happened to Kimiko." Said Raimundo.

"Well what about that … Chase Young?" Asked Sara.

Raimundo's face went pale.

"You don't talk about him again," He said, "Not to Kimiko, not to anyone. You don't even consider going near him!"

Sara looked at the fear in Raimundo's face.

"What did he do to her?" Asked Sara.

"I'm not going into it." Said Raimundo, "just leave him out completely."

Sara watched Raimundo walk away.

"He's what made Kimiko into the monster she is." He said, as he walked out of the door.

* * *

(A/N) So … that regular updating I was gonna do … that didn't work for very long.

It was actually pretty amazing. For a while I sort of lost whatever it was that made me want to write. I haven't felt like writing for about the past year, but I've done it just to keep people happy. Then I let it slip for a while and considered giving up completely. Then I was sat in class today, not doing work because that would just be ridiculous, and the plot for this story just wandered into my head and I just couldn't wait to get home and write! It was great!

I'm going to finish this. You can expect the third book of 'All's Fair in Love and War' end of January, beginning of February and since so many people asked me to, I'm thinking of planning a sequel for 'Warning About a Smile'.

If anyone's still there and reading my fics, please R&R.

Tell me what you think!

Lots of luv,

Becky.

XxX


	6. Chapter 6

Kimiko stared out the window at the sky. It was calling her. She wasn't sure how or why, but it was calling her. The temple wanted her back … or whatever was left there did.

Raimundo slammed her door open.

"You should knock," She said, continuing to stare out of the window.

"What did you tell Sara about Chase Young?" Asked Raimundo angrily.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Kimiko.

She put her hand up to the window, before turning away.

"She's been asking questions about him." Said Raimundo.

"She's good at that," Said Kimiko, "Not good at taking the answers though."

She pulled the wardrobe door open and took out her suitcase.

"What did you tell her?" Asked Raimundo.

"She was asking about my past. How I came to be like this," explained Kimiko, throwing a few things into her suitcase, "I gave my honest answers."

"You can't remember what happened." Said Raimundo.

"Thanks for the reminder," Said Kimiko, with a sarcastic smile, before letting it fall and throwing a book into the suitcase.

"What's that suppos … what are you doing?" Asked Raimundo.

"Packing, what does it look like?" Asked Kimiko.

"Where are you going?" Asked Raimundo.

"I'm thinking Barcelona," Said Kimiko, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm being serious! Where do you think you're going?" Raimundo grabbed her arm.

"Ow!" Cried Kimiko, making him let go.

"Where are you going?" Asked Raimundo again.

"China," Said Kimiko.

"No you're not!" Said Raimundo, as she slammed the lid shut and zipped it up.

"I have to go back to the temple." Said Kimiko.

"There is no temple!" Said Raimundo, "You … it burnt down!"

"Well there's something there that wants me to go back." Said Kimiko.

Raimundo shook his head and pulled the suitcase out of her hands.

"You are not going back to the temple!" He said, holding it out of her reach.

"It's calling me!" said Kimiko, giving a little stamp of her foot.

"A temple doesn't call people Kimiko!" Said Raimundo.

"I beg to differ." Said Kimiko in a matter of fact voice.

"Well you can 'beg-to-differ' all you like, you're not going!" Said Raimundo.

"Why not?" Asked Kimiko.

"Because … how do you know it's the temple?" Asked Raimundo.

"Well what else would be calling me to China?" Laughed Kimiko, trying to make a grab for the bag.

"Uh, I dunno, Chase Young maybe?" Said Raimundo sarcastically.

Kimiko stopped and gave him an unimpressed look.

"Don't be ridiculous." She said, "Give me my bag."

"You're telling me not to be ridiculous?" Asked Raimundo, "you're the one mentally challenged one trying to go to China!"

Kimiko's face became firm.

"Give me my bag."

"Kimiko … I didn't mean …"

"Give me the fucking bag Raimundo!"

"No."

She glared at him for a moment.

"Fine!" She snapped.

"Fine!" Said Raimundo.

"I'll unpack!" Said Kimiko.

"I'll help!" Said Raimundo.

"Not likely!" Said Kimiko.

"What you expect me just to give you the bag back?" Asked Raimundo.

"Yes!" Said Kimiko.

"Well I'll just have to disappoint you!" Said Raimundo.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time!" Said Kimiko.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Raimundo.

"If you can't figure it out I'm not going to tell you!" said Kimiko.

Raimundo turned and walked out the door with the suitcase. Kimiko clenched her fists and gave a small scream of anger before falling onto the bed.

* * *

"What was all that about?" Asked Sara.

"She wanted to go to China!" Said Raimundo.

"What's wrong with that?" Asked Sara.

"She thinks the temple is calling to her!" Said Raimundo.

"Oh," Said Sara, understandingly.

"She's going to drive me insane!" Said Raimundo.

"Then let her go to China." Said Sara.

"I can't!" Said Raimundo.

"Then stop complaining!" Said Sara.

He slumped into the chair. Sara bit her lip and watched him for a moment.

"Why don't we take her to China?" She asked.

"Are you out of your mind?" Asked Raimundo.

"No, but it might help Kimiko recover some of her lost memories." Said Sara.

"That wouldn't be a good thing." Said Raimundo.

"Why not?" Asked Sara.

"Because it would probably drive her more insane than she already is." said Raimundo.

"Why else?" Asked Sara.

Raimundo shook his head.

"Chase Young." Said Sara, "you think he'll find her if we take her back."

"I think he's the real reason she wants to go back." Said Raimundo, "It's not the temple it's him. Deep down … she wants to find him. To find out something."

"Well … from what I can tell she can look after herself." Said Sara.

"You think?" Asked Raimundo.

He sighed and looked up at her.

"You really think I should let her go back?" He asked.

"I think we should go with her." Said Sara, "For protection and support."

"I don't want to go back there." Said Raimundo.

"Maybe you need to stop thinking about what is best for you," Said Sara, "And start thinking about what's best for Kimiko."

* * *

Kimiko pressed my forehead against the cold glass. She could still hear it. The calling was louder now … it was crying … screaming for her to come. She needed to get back desperately.

"What do you want from me?" She whispered, "What do you need? Why are you calling me back? Why me?"

She felt a pang of longing in her heart as she felt herself drawn closer to the temple. She wasn't going to let Raimundo stop her from going. Even if it was Chase Young, she was more than capable of taking care of herself if she did meet him.

There was a knock at the door and Raimundo walked in.

"I knocked …" He said.

"I noticed." Said Kimiko.

"Um … you're going to need this back." Said Raimundo, putting the suitcase down on the floor.

"Why?" Asked Kimiko looking up at him with an uninterested expression playing across her pretty face.

"We … Sara and I … we think it might be good for you to return to China," Said Raimundo, " … with us of course! I'm not letting you go alone."

"When are we going?" Asked Kimiko, with the same bored expression.

"As soon as I can get time off of work." Said Raimundo.

"Fine, thank you." Said Kimiko, turning back to the window.

Raimundo hesitated.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier Kimiko," Said Raimundo, "It's just frustrating when you try to forget something only to have it all come back."

"I wouldn't know," Said Kimiko, "I'm still struggling to remember."

"Well … maybe China will help." Said Raimundo, nodding and walking out of the room.

As the door shut, Kimiko felt extreme anger burn in the pit of her stomach. She clenched her fist tightly and as tears ran down her face, she let loose a scream. The lights flickered and she punched the wall. Cracks spread out from where her hand had hit it, covering most of the wall.

As the plaster fell away, she breathed in deeply and looking down at her fist. There was no cut, but there was just one scar. The scar she had had since she had lost her memory. It was the only one on her actual hand and as she stared at it, it slowly turned dark, creating a black mark that coiled around her finger.

* * *

(A/N) Hey, check it! I'm back!!! Well, they're going back to the temple. I think I've got this planned out now and it might actually have plot. Enjoy!

Tell me what you think.

Lots of luv, Becky.

XxX


	7. Chapter 7

As they got off the plane in China, Kimiko looked around brightly, smiling for the first time since her argument with Raimundo. It didn't matter now of course; she had gotten her own way. She was back and she was going to find out what happened to her.

Sara and Raimundo walked up behind her.

"How are we getting to the temple?" She asked.

"What? Kimiko, we're not going to the temple right now." He stretched.

"I want to go now!" Kimiko said, stamping her foot slightly.

"Kimiko, I've got jet-lag. I'm not travelling into the countryside right now." Raimundo said.

Kimiko opened her mouth to retaliate.

"How about we go to the hotel for some sleep and go to the temple first thing tomorrow?" Said Sara, "We'll rent a car and take some food with us, we should be there by midday."

"How about it Kim?" Asked Raimundo, "First thing tomorrow?"

Her face lit up with happiness, the way it always did when she thought she had won something.

"That should be brilliant." She laughed, walking off.

Raimundo bent down to pick up his bag.

"I think she's more scary when she's happy." He grumbled.

* * *

Kimiko rolled over in her bed and waited patiently for the sun to rise. She glanced at the clock; it was still only one in the morning. She laughed at herself; it was like a child waiting for Christmas. She had no idea why she was so excited when she knew she wasn't going to be happy when she found the answers she was looking for.

She slowly began to doze off and she felt a sudden surge, like she had been here before. She felt a hand gently stroke her hair. She heard Chase Young's voice whispering close to her ear, his breath on her face. She tried to open her eyes but she was falling asleep.

"Sleep well Kimiko, I'll be waiting for you," He whispered, "I'll be at the temple tomorrow. Everything will be alright now, my dark thorn."

Kimiko just managed o get her eyes open slightly and she caught sight of two yellow eyes staring down at her, then she drifted into sleep.

She woke up in an impatient mood. When they had eaten breakfast, Raimundo booked a convertible and they were gone by 9 o'clock. They drove for three hours, all the while Kimiko tapping her nails on the smooth metal. She looked at the black mark around her finger; it seemed to be taking a shape, but she couldn't' figure out what yet.

* * *

It was when they rounded a corner and went over a hill that Raimundo called back to her.

"There it is Kim," He said sadly.

Kimiko looked up and saw the burnt out shell of the temple. Her heart fell and any excitement she had felt dissolved into a trembling grief. They parked the car not far away and Kimiko jumped out. She ran into the main hall, it had no roof and the high walls had fallen down.

She looked down at the floor and at her feet, the stone tiles were stained a deep red. Her dream from that other night came back to her. The blood … was it her own or her friends? Then the previous night came back to her. Where was he? He said he would be here to meet her.

She felt a sudden disappointment wash over her. She knew that it was a good thing, Chase Young not appearing in front of her … but something was calling out to him from deep inside her. She wanted to find him; just to find out what had happened to her is nothing else.

"You remember anything?" Asked Raimundo, walking up behind her.

"Everything's gone." She said simple.

"Yeah … it was a fire, …" Raimundo said quietly.

Kimiko gave a short breath of a laugh.

"The fire I started you mean." She said.

"You remember?" He asked.

"I had a dream … I was stood just over here," She moved quickly over, "Everything was on fire and I was looking down at my hands … blood was pouring off the fingertips … my fingertips … I knew it wasn't just mine …" She looked around, "Everyone was on the ground … no one was sleeping … they were all gone … Chase Young came to me, I wanted to know what I had done … he said I shouldn't regret this … you were calling to me through the fire … I …you weren't speaking!"

She turned around angrily.

"I couldn't hear the words! The words were important and I couldn't hear them!"

"Kimiko …" Said Raimundo warningly.

"Why couldn't I hear? Why weren't you the one who came to me? Why was it him?" She shouted.

"I was calling out to you Kimiko." He said, "I wanted you to hear me!"

There was a crackling sound and a near by wall that was still standing exploded.

"Stop it!" Raimundo snapped harshly.

Kimiko sighed and her anger faded.

"What did I do Raimundo?" She asked quietly, "Why did I do this?"

Sara walked around the corner to meet them.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"We're getting there." Said Raimundo.

"He's lying." Said Kimiko.

"What?" Asked Sara.

"We're going to nowhere. Why does he do that?" She asked, "Why does he feel the need to cover everything up and forget?"

She ran away through the burnt out doorways. Raimundo went to follow, but Sara stopped him.

"Let her do this by herself for a bit." She said, "You only seem to be making things worse."

* * *

Kimiko rounded a corner and found herself in the centre of the courtyard. She angrily kicked at the remains of a pot plant and it shattered. She looked around and then sighed. This obviously wasn't helping and he still wasn't here. She wasn't about to wait around forever, hoping that he might come to give her answers that she knew he probably wouldn't give her anyways. She turned away towards the door.

"You're not leaving, Kimiko?" Chase Young asked.

She span around and he was stood at the other end of the courtyard.

"You're late." She said simply.

"Am I?" He asked.

He walked over and looked at her closely.

"I forgot to tell you how nice you look with your face repaired." He said.

"I would compliment you," Said Kimiko, "But you look exactly the same so why bother?"

"How very cold of you." Said Chase in mock surprise.

"As far as I remember we are enemies." Said Kimiko.

"You're still very confused young one," He said gently, "It'll all come back."

"What's this?" Asked Kimiko, holding up her hand and showing the finger with the dark mark, "what does it have to do with all of this?"

Chase Young observed her.

"You're asking questions you are not yet ready to hear the answers to." He said quietly.

Kimiko looked at him, her face filled with pain.

"Tell me!" She cried, "What have I done here?"

"You'll find out in time." Said Chase Young.

"Please! Why are you doing this to me?" She asked, falling to her knees, "I'm begging you! Just tell me what I've done!"

Chase Young observed her for a moment.

"I will show you," He said, "But not here and not now."

He gently lifted her up to her feet.

"You are too unstable right now and with your present company you are likely to become more unstable still." He wiped away a tear on her face, "I'll see you soon Kimiko."

"What?" Asked Kimiko quickly, "No! You're not leaving!"

It was already too late. He was gone.

Raimundo walked around the corner.

"There you are," He said, "Come on, we can come back tomorrow if you need."

She turned around.

"I don't think I will." She said quietly.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm not going to find my answers here." She said, "I'll have to look elsewhere for them."

* * *

(A/N) Aw, as evil as he is I love Chase Young. (Damn I've become a fangirl). Hoping that this plot I've finally got figured out goes okay. I don't think I'm gonna be able to come up with another one.

Lots of luv,

Becky.

XxX


	8. Chapter 8

"Did you notice something strange about Kimiko on the way back?" Asked Sara.

"You mean more than usual?" Asked Raimundo.

"I mean … she was so excited to be getting back to the temple and then on the way back …" Sara sighed, "I don't know; she just seemed completely disappointed."

"I think she was expecting it to be more than just a ruin … like we would've rebuilt it or something." He said.

"How did it get in that state in the first place?" Asked Sara.

Raimundo looked around at her.

"That's a long story," He said, "and it's not a happy one."

"Well can't you just tell me how it ends?" asked Sara.

"It's still going," He said, leaving the hotel room.

Sara turned around angrily. She was engaged to this man and he was still completely closing her out. He hadn't told her a single thing about his past and whatever happened at that temple appeared to be exactly what stopped him from wanting to share it. He had obviously had a relationship with Kimiko, but he wasn't going to admit it and he wasn't going to explain how it had ended or how she had gotten into that state she was in.

She twisted the ring on her finger. Why couldn't he just open up to her?

* * *

Kimiko walked up and down her hotel room, muttering to herself as she did so. There was a knock at the door, but she ignored it. They would go away … they all go away …

"Kimiko?" Asked Raimundo's voice from behind the door.

She continued to pace up and down. He would leave soon. He never stuck around. It was his fault … he left her …

"Kimiko!" He said loudly, knocking on the door again.

"What?" Snapped Kimiko, pulling the door open.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Said Raimundo defensively, putting his hands up.

She stepped aside to let him in. He walked into the room and turned to face her as she closed the door behind him.

"Is there something you wanted?" She asked formerly.

"I wanted to talk to you about the temple." Said Raimundo.

"It burnt down." She said.

"Do you remember how it happened?" Asked Raimundo.

"I don't need to." Said Kimiko simply.

"What made you so quiet on the way back?" He asked.

"I was thinking." Said Kimiko.

"What about?" Asked Raimundo.

"What someone said to me." She said.

"Who?" Asked Raimundo.

Kimiko laughed.

"You're ever so paranoid." She laughed.

"Said the one with a mental record." Said Raimundo.

"That was rude." Said Kimiko, "I think I want you to leave."

"I think that's what you think you think." Said Raimundo.

"Or maybe that's what you want me to think that you think that I think that's what I think." Said Kimiko.

"Or maybe that's what I want you to think." Said Raimundo.

"Perhaps." Said Kimiko.

Raimundo hesitated.

"You lost me." Said Raimundo, laughing slightly, "I used to be so good at that."

"A lot of things used to be different." Said Kimiko, a bitter note in her voice.

"Kimiko … I thins you need to know the whole story …"

"No."

Raimundo looked at her sharply.

"No?" He asked.

"This is something I need to figure out on my own. Just telling me the answer will ruin everything." She explained.

"How?" Asked Raimundo.

Kimiko sighed. It was like trying to explain astrophysics to a five year old.

"Lets say I'm doing a maths equation."

"Maths?" Asked Raimundo, giving her a blank look.

"You know the answer of the equation and I'm trying to figure it out. If you give me the answer I won't know how you solved the equation or how to do it again. Understand?"

An understanding look dawned on Raimundo's face.

"But if I let you go through the problem on your own you'll learn how to do it yourself." He smiled, "I get it."

"Thank the lord, now you can leave my room." Said Kimiko, folding her arms.

* * *

Kimiko rolled over in her sleep and settled down before her eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright. Chase Young was stood next to the window. He was staring out at the stars and he didn't turn around to her even as he spoke.

"You're awake."

"What are you doing here?" She asked accusingly.

"I quite often come to watch you sleep." He said casually, as if this was a normal a buying a paper.

"Well you just get less creepy each time we meet." Said Kimiko, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You would understand if you knew." He said, a small smile crossing his face.

"Then tell me!" she said, the sarcastic shield dropping and her desperation to know the truth returning in full force.

"It's like a maths equation." He said, looking at her for the first time. Kimiko wanted to shrink away from that look.

"I didn't want to hear the biased view from Raimundo." She said, trying to take a stand, "I wanted to hear the truth for a change … though thinking about it, you're probably the last person I'm going to hear it from!"

Chase Young slowly walked over to the bed. He sat down just in front of her and put a hand on her cheek.

"So I won't tell you the truth," He said, slowly tracing a finger up to her forehead, "I'll show you instead …"

* * *

(A/N) Sorry it's a bit short, but I just had to put a cliffhanger in! I love doing that: P Sorry I haven't uploaded recently either. I've had my AS exams, which I need to do my second year of sixth form. I really don't want to have to repeat this year! On top of that I've had extra hours at work. I hate my job. Stupid shoe store. Most girls would love to work in a shoe store! Unfortunately I'm only getting paid £3.48 an hour and I only work six hours a week so I'm earning practically nothing for all the work I have to do in that one day a week because they don't hire cleaning staff so I have to do it. Meanwhile my friends get EMA so they get £30 a week from the government for just walking through the school doors everyday. I don't qualify for that because my parents earn too much.

Enough ranting. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Lots of love, Becky.

XxX


	9. Chapter 9

Being dragged back through the years, Kimiko found that she was watching herself at the temple. She couldn't believe how young and happy she looked. How she longed to be that girl again …

* * *

Kimiko was sat at a table tapping away at her laptop. Someone was sneaking up behind her. She didn't even sense him. He crept closer and closer, slowly raising his hands. He was right behind her and she couldn't even tell. She was too involved in the online conversation she was having with Keiko. On screen was a lot of 'OMG' and 'LMAO' with gibberish no one else could understand in between. He slower drew right up against the chair and …

"Oh my god!" Screamed Kimiko a Raimundo put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who," He laughed.

She grabbed his hands and pulled them away from her eyes before turning around and hugging him. He kissed her gently and then she turned back around.

"Shouldn't you be in training?" Asked Kimiko.

"I 'should' be in training," Said Raimundo, "Whether I'm going to be or not depends on whether you're busy or not."

"I am," Said Kimiko, "I've been promising Keiko I'll catch up with her for ages!"

"Okay," He said a little disappointedly, "Okay I'll get going … hey what you talking about?"

"Go Raimundo!" Said Kimiko with mock sternness.

"Do you even know how to use capital letters?" He asked, leaning over as she tried to push him away, "What the hells a 'rofl'? Is that a technical term? Okay I'm going!"

He laughed, kissed her and then ran for the door. She rolled her eyes and the turned to her screen. She put down the conversation with Keiko and pulled up the search engine. She typed in 'Black Thorn ring'. Several million results came up from just those three words. She rolled her eyes and began working through the pages to find was she was looking for.

The black thorn ring was a Shen-Gong-Wu of sorts she had read about in a scroll separate from the main Shen-Gong-Wu scroll. She wondered why it had been separated, but hadn't found time to ask Master Fung about. She searched the scrolls until she had found a few paragraphs about it and from the sound of it, it was incredibly powerful. Possibly the most powerful of all Shen-Gong-Wu. It had only mentioned things like enhancing the strength at first, but then it had gone on to mention the power to draws the power of other Shen-Gong-Wu and to enhance the abilities of the dragons who had possession of it with strength unrivalled by any other. This, she thought, was the most important part. They would be able to defeat Chase Young easily with this Shen-Gong-Wu.

She pressed print and sighed as she studied the page she had found. Who in their right mind came up with the idea of a magical search engine? She wondered who made all of these magical websites. She suddenly had the image of Master Fung sat at a laptop forehead creased with concentration and had to stuff her fist in her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

She picked up the piece of paper with the information on it and folded it before sticking it in her pocket. She could always ask Master Fung about it later. Right now she needed to relax a bit. Who would think that dating Raimundo would be a 24/7 job?

She sighed and walked towards the courtyard with a happy little smile on her face, not even realising she was wearing it. She twisted a strand of black hair between her fingers and gazed off into space.

"Why does Kimiko look like she has just hit her head?" Asked Omi.

"It's called love and she's daydreaming about it." Said Clay.

Kimiko snapped to and turned to Clay and Omi.

"Why don't you two mind your own business?" She asked testily.

"Well, mostly because there's nothing better to do than annoy you around this temple," Said Clay, "And we don't want to go to training with Raimundo. He's a control freak in training."

"Well at least he's taking initiative instead of leaving everything to everyone else like he used to." Said Kimiko, smiling.

"I bet that's how she likes it." Muttered Clay to Omi, before ducking a punch aimed at him.

"What are you three doing in here?" Asked Raimundo, walking through the door looking mildly annoyed.

"Just catching our breath." Said Omi.

"Catching your breath?" Asked Raimundo with fake pleasant interest.

"Exactly," said Omi.

"When you haven't actually done any training yet?" Asked Raimundo.

"Uh … the walk to the courtyard was most exhausting!" Said Omi quickly.

"Then you're obviously very unfit and must do twice as much training. Come on! Out you go!" Said Raimundo.

"Ever since you became the leader you've become seriously bossy." Said Clay.

"I think 'power mad' is the term you're looking for." Said Kimiko, grinning.

"That's it." Said Clay, nodding at her.

Raimundo looked seriously put out by this point and glared at the three of them.

"Fine, don't bother training then." He said, "Enjoy getting your butts kicked by Jack Spicer!"

"Yeah like that will ever happen!" Said Clay, "A flabby old cow could beat Jack Spicer."

"I think we should actually put that to the test." Said Kimiko, laughing.

"Is anyone actually going to do any training today?" Asked Raimundo.

The three of them looked at each other and burst out laughing. Raimundo, grudgingly, yielded a smile and shook his head at them.

"You three are hopeless." He said.

"Aw," said Kimiko, "poor baby."

She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I've got to talk to Master Fung about something." She said, "You coming with?"

"Well it's not like I have anything better to do anymore." He said sulkily, taking her hand.

They found Master Fung sat at a low down table in the gardens.

"Kimiko, Raimundo, you wish to speak to me?" He asked.

"Kimiko does," said Raimundo as they sat down.

"What do you wish to speak about?" Asked Master Fung, his gaze settling on Kimiko's blue eyes.

Kimiko pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket and unfolded it.

"I've been researching something." She said, "It's a Shen-Gong-Wu I think, but it's not in the scroll. It's called the 'Black Thorn Ring' and I've heard it's the most powerful of the Shen-Gong-Wu. Can you tell me anything about it?"

Master Fung's eyes went wide at the mention of the ring, but then settled again.

"You must not pursue this ring Kimiko." He said.

"Why not?" Asked Raimundo.

Master Fung looked from one to the other, as though judging whether or not they were going to be able to handle this information. He made his decision.

"The Black Thorn Ring is a Shen-Gong-Wu, but not as you understand Shen-Gong-Wu." Explained Master Fung, "Whereas most of the Shen-gong-Wu are created by good or neutral forces, allowing them to be used by anyone, the Black thorn Ring was created by the powers of darkness. It can only be harnessed by someone with incredible magical abilities. Anyone without sufficient power is most likely to be killed be possessed or even killed by it."

"Then what happens if it possesses you?" Asked Raimundo.

"It devours your sanity and your soul. It can be contained with a great amount of inner control and strength, but only a fully trained Dragon or someone with powerful dark magic could ever harness the power to their will." Explained Master Fung, "Even so, only a fool would even attempt it."

"Is it here at the temple?" asked Kimiko, "Are the monks guarding it, like the Heylin seed?"

"No, the Black Thorn Ring has never been permitted to enter the temple." Said Master Fung, "However, had we gotten there soon enough we would have positioned guards at it's original location."

"Gotten there soon enough? Does that mean someone else has already taken it from the original location?" asked Kimiko.

"Yes," said Master Fung, "It was originally taken by a young Dragon who believed he could harness the power. It destroyed him. It then passed from hand to hand throughout history, leaving destruction in its wake. It has, however, been out of circulation now for several decades. I believe its current owner is none other than Chase Young."

Kimiko and Raimundo gaped at him.

"Chase young has it? No wonder we could never trash him!" Said Raimundo.

"No, that is purely up to his own level of power," Said Master Fung, "Chase Young is no fool, he has never attempted to harness the power of the Black Thorn Ring. He also knows better than to risk anyone getting their hands on it. In consideration, there is probably no better guard for it than Chase Young himself."

Master Fung stood up to go and put a hand on Kimiko's shoulder.

"Put this Shen-Gong-Wu out of your mind young one," He said, "it is better for yourself and everyone else if the black thorn ring stays where it is."

He left and Raimundo stood up to leave too.

"Come on Kim, you heard what he said." He said.

"Hm," Said Kimiko in way of an answer, but in her own mind, she had no intention of giving up that easily.

* * *

(A/N) You can probably guess where this is going. I'll be continuing in the memory world thing next chapter and we'll see where it goes from there. I wrote this chapter ages ago and I forgot about it. Finally got around to uploading it!

Lots of luv,

Becky.

XxX


	10. Chapter 10

Kimiko was notoriously stubborn and the thought of being told not to look into something just spiked her curiosity even more. She knew that Master Fung had probably been right in telling her not to look for it, but she still felt a little insulted that he didn't consider her strong enough to control the power of the ring herself. Raimundo refused to listen, telling her that it was pointless going over the facts when there was no chance of her even getting near the ring.

It was a few days later when her chance for success became apparent. A new Shen-Gong-Wu came into appearance.

"It's called the Silver Gauntlet. It can transform into full body armour and give the wearer enhanced strength and agility." Dojo explained as they flew into the mountains, "It's nothing out of the ordinary as far as Shen-gong-Wu go."

"Shen-Gong-Wu is Shen-Gong-Wu." Said Raimundo, "Besides, we might at least get a little work out from it. Maybe Spicer will show up."

"That's hardly a work out." Said Clay.

"Besides, it looks like we're going to get more than a work out," Said Kimiko.

They looked down and standing with the Shen-Gong-Wu in his hand, was Chase Young. Kimiko smiled to herself; what were the chances? They touched down and jumped out Dojo's back.

"Hand it over Chase Young!" Said Omi in his very best battle voice.

"Why?" Asked Chase Young, a cruel smile spreading across his face.

"Because … we want it?" Said Omi, obviously confused.

"Then you'll have to take it." Said Chase Young.

Several of his large cat warriors sprung out and quickly engaged Omi, Clay and Raimundo in battle. Kimiko however, fought her way straight through to Chase Young.

"Do you really think you're a match for me?" He asked.

"You talk tough, but you're still too afraid to use the Black Thorn Ring?" Laughed Kimiko. He gave her a thoughtful look.

"How did you discover the Black Thorn Ring?" He asked, with a certain curiosity about his voice.

"I did my homework," She grinned.

"Only a fool carries the Black Thorn Ring lightly." He said, "You would do best to leave it to those who can handle it."

It was then that Raimundo, Clay and Omi cut in. The fight continued for a little while, but eventually, apparently bored with teasing them, Chase Young left, Shen-Gong-Wu still firmly in hand. This left the three boys in an extremely bad mood for the rest of the day. Kimiko however, felt no such disappointment. Chase Young had just confirmed what she wanted to know. The Black Thorn Ring was definitely in Chase Young's lair.

* * *

It couldn't possibly work. The plan of waiting until the next Shen-Gong-Wu to activate and then sneak into Chase Young's lair was not an even remotely intelligent idea. However, it was the only one she had and it would at least give her a chance to look around his lair if she couldn't find the ring. Now all she had to do was wait.

She didn't have to wait particularly long. A Shen-Gong-Wu activated only a week later. It was early morning and Dojo came running into Kimiko and Raimundo's room, waving the scroll enthusiastically above his head.

"A new Shen-Gong-Wu! Come on! Get up!" He cried, jumping up and down.

As Kimiko slowly opened her eyes, it dawned on her that this was the perfect opportunity and gave a fake, but convincing groan of pain.

Raimundo sat up and yawned.

"Kim? You awake?" He asked.

She coughed and groaned again, sitting up slightly.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I don't feel too well." She mumbled.

Raimundo put a hand to her head. Luckily she was prepared for this and focus just a little of her power on her head, making her forehead heat up slightly.

"You feel a little warm." He said, "Maybe you should stay in bed."

She grumbled her agreement and lay back down, silently congratulating herself on her performance.

* * *

She was up and dressed as soon as the others had gone and she sneaked out without notice. In her hand she was carrying the Golden Tiger Claws. This was her one and only chance to find the Black Thorn Ring. She had no intention of wearing it; she just wanted the sense of victory of capturing from straight out from under Chase Young's nose.

She got a little way away from the temple and raised her hand.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" She cried, swiping down.

She jumped into the swirling purple vortex and found herself jumping out moments later just inside the entrance of Chase Young's lair. She pressed herself against the wall, praying that Chase Young had gone after the Shen-Gong-Wu. She crept through the vast halls with no interference. Walking from room to room, it suddenly occurred to her that this was a very bad idea. She had no idea where the Black Thorn Ring could be hidden and whats more; she had no idea where she was.

She made her way through to a large room that she suddenly recognised as the main entrance hall, just through another door. She had come in full circle. She swore to herself and began to walk across the room, thinking that she could start again from the same door and just try another path.

"I thought I had made myself perfectly clear." Came a cold voice with a hint of amusement from the top of the steps not far away.

Kimiko looked around to see Chase Young staring down at her, arms folded and a slight smile across his face. She raised the golden tiger claws, preparing to cry out, but Chase Young moved so quickly, she barely saw him. Suddenly he was in front of her and held her arm firmly in his grip. He lifted her up by it and the Tiger Claws slid off. She fell to the floor at his feet as he threw the claws to the crow that circled above them. The crow flew off and she cursed as she realised that had been her only escape route.

She got to her feet quickly and stood a little way away preparing to fight.

"You didn't honestly think I didn't see this coming?" asked Chase Young, "The moment you mentioned the Black Thorn Ring I knew you would be coming here to claim it."

"I don't know what you …"

"Don't patronise me girl!" Snapped Chase Young, "You came to find the Black Thorn Ring. You fool yourself that you want it because you don't want someone like myself having it, but what you really want is the power. You believe you have the strength to be the host for the ring. Well, I am telling you this now; there is not a soul alive with the power to hold the Black Thorn Ring."

Kimiko glared at him as they circled each other. She wasn't doing it for power. She was just curious, she was just … what was she doing?

"Why haven't you tried to harness the power of the ring?" She asked.

"Because I know that my soul is not strong enough. The power of the Black Thorn Ring can only belong to one who is and has always been purely evil. I was once on the side of good myself and so I will be corrupted by it." He said, "And if it will do that to me, just imagine what it will do to you."

"I don't want the ring, I'm just curious about it." She said.

Chase young stopped circling and focused on her with his golden eyes.

"If you believe that," He said, "then you are even more of a fool than I thought."

Kimiko stopped circling as well and tried to guess as what Chase Young was doing. He probably could have killed her by now if he wanted to and he didn't appear to even be lying to her. Then again, how could she tell if he was?

"Will you at least show me the ring?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You can always move it. I just want to see it." She said hurriedly.

He gave her a very thoughtful look, which lasted for a moment longer than she would've liked. She felt uncomfortable with his eyes covering her.

"Very well," He said, a smiled crossing his face.

He crossed the room and placed his hand on the wall. Where his hand had touched it, the wall parted and split to two sides. Just beyond the opening was a small, circular room with light blue walls and a black floor and high ceiling. In the centre of the room was a broken pillar, coming up to Kimiko's waist. On top of this broken pillar, was a single black rose.

She wandered into the room and looked down at it thoughtfully. The scrolls hadn't mentioned that the ring was capable of taking on the shape of a rose.

"Is this really it?" she asked accusingly.

"This is it." He said, grabbing her hand as she reached out to pick it up, "Don't touch it."

"Why not?" She said angrily, pulling her wrist out of his grip.

"Because the moment you touch it with your bare skin, you become its new host and it will attach itself to you like a leech, draining your soul and mind." He said. "It will eventually destroy the host through mental and physical torture and then it returns to its original form until the next host comes. Its energy can only be focused by one whose soul and mind are and always have been completely detached from the physical body."

Kimiko shuddered slightly, but even so, as she gazed upon the rose she felt an unnatural desire to possess it. Just to take it in her hand would be enough and she felt herself beginning to reach out once more. However, this time, Chase Young was not reaching out to stop her.

A crash sounded from behind her. The door of the lair had been flung wide open and there stood Raimundo. A cold fury was shown on his face as he walked across the entrance hall.

"Kimiko!" He shouted with a terrible anger.

"Raimundo?" She asked, and as though snapping to her senses, she lowered her hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He shouted, stalking across and grabbing her by the arm.

"Raimundo you're hurting me!" She said.

"I do not feel comfortable with this sudden invasion of my home," said Chase Young, "I don't believe you were invited."

"Master Fung told you to leave it with him!" Shouted Raimundo, ignoring him, "Didn't you hear what it could do to you? He's the only one who can keep it safe!"

"I was just curious!" Said Kimiko.

"Don't you understand what this looks like?" Shouted Raimundo, "Coming to his lair? Looking for an evil Shen-gong-Wu?"

"What does it matter what it looks like?" She asked, "What matters is what it is and what it is, is just me coming to find out a little more about the Black Thorn Ring!"

Kimiko wasn't entirely sure what happened next, but suddenly Omi and Clay were there with Dojo and a fight was breaking out. The battle raged on around her and she had no idea what was going on. All she cared about was getting back to the temple now.

"Stop it all of you!" She shouted, but none of them listened.

It was purely by accident. No one could have seen it coming. No one meant for it to happen, but it did. Someone was thrown back and then collided with Kimiko. She staggered back and fell into the pillar. Throwing out a hand to stable herself, the tips of her fingers came into contact with the stem off the black rose. She felt a blinding pain and suddenly everything went black…

* * *

"Kimiko!" Came a shout from above her.

She opened her eyes. She was lying on Dojo's back and her head was pounding. Raimundo was leaning over her, concern flooding his face.

"I'm okay …" She murmured, sitting up and putting a hand to her head.

"Master Fung's going to want to discuss this when we get back to the temple." Said Raimundo, supporting her.

"I know," she said, "I'll explain it myself. It was my fault."

"I'll be right at your side." He said, kidding the top of her head.

Neither of them noticed the thin black ring, which was now wrapped around her finger.

* * *

(A/N) Sorry I didn't update sooner, but my computer was in the shop. I didn't expect this part of the story to take so long to write. I was hoping to get it done in two chapters, but it looks like it's going to take at least three. Oh well, talk to you soon!

Lots of luv,

Becky.

XxX


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

WARNING: This chapter will contain a fair amount of violence and gore. Hence the high rating. You have been warned so that if you do not wish to read it, you don't have to and if you do read on it is at your own peril. Anyone later complaining will be ignored.

However, hope you enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

The rage Master Fung was in was immeasurable. He glared and lectured Kimiko for a full hour and a half before she could apologise. Raimundo, as promised, stood by her side for the rant, but even as he held her hand, she could feel the anger in him. He wasn't going to forget this lightly.

As Master Fung dismissed her, she let go of Raimundo's hand and walked from the room in an even worse mood than when she had entered. She swore and kicked the wall. She was angry at herself more than anything. She should've moved faster, shouldn't have left a trace of what she was doing. Now everyone was on her back.

'Kim, what were you thinking?' Raimundo asked, shaking his head at her.

'I just wanted to see that damn thing is all!' She snapped.

'You could've gotten yourself killed!' He shouted at her.

'I've just had one rant Raimundo, I don't need another one!'

Raimundo stopped glaring and sighed, looking at her sadly as she turned her back on him.

'I was worried Kimiko, I love you too damn much is my problem.' He said, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

She shrugged him off and walked away. She kept walking until she was out of the temple and in the mountains near by. The anger building in her was unlike anything she had ever felt before. How dare they question her like this? She just wanted to see the ring, she hadn't done anything wrong! She hadn't joined forces with evil or even touched the stupid ring!

Her anger ripped from her in a scream unlike anything she had ever felt. As the cry pulled out of her lungs, she felt a strange sensation in her hand. The mountains directly in front of her rippled and cracked. Large boulders fell to the earth with the force of the energy she was releasing. As she stopped screaming after what felt like hours, but must have only been a few seconds in reality. She stared at the chaos she had created.

Her hand was still tingling strangely. She glanced down and saw the skin of one of her fingers was stained black in the shape of a ring. She stared at it and then touched it with her other hand. There was nothing there, just the black mark. No ... it couldn't be. She had fallen and passed out ... but had she touched it before then? She couldn't have...

She put her hand to her mouth in horror as the truth dawned on her. Bu she was controlling it? It hadn't taken her over or anything. Maybe chase Young had been wrong. Either way, no one could know about this. She wouldn't let them find out.

* * *

Returning to the temple, she made sure to keep her hand in her pocket, trying to look casual as she made her way to her room. She slipped on a pair of gloves that matched her outfit. She did this sort of thing a lot so no one would probably notice that she had changed anything.

The door slid open and Raimundo poked his head in the room.

'You okay?' He asked casually.

'Fine,' she said, not looking at him. She was supposed to be angry at him after all.

'Kimiko ... you know we're just worried about you, right?' He said, 'You've never acted like this before and when we realised you had gone looking for it ... we just thought the worst might have happened.'

'Thought I had turned to the Heylin side?' She said, an evil thought coming to her head, 'isn't that more your thing?'

He stared at her in amazement. Had she really just said that? Her hand went to her mouth. He turned away from her.

'Raimundo! I'm sorry!' She called out as he walked away. She couldn't cry, she couldn't let them see her cry.

Slowly she drifted off into sleep. All her dreams seemed to revolve around Chase Young. He was handing her the rose ... no, she was taking it herself, with him whispering her ear ... he was holding her, comforting her. Nothing mattered, he was there for her. He would look after her, never mind Raimundo. Nobody mattered but her.

She awoke in a cold sweat and rolled over. Raimundo wasn't asleep next to her. He hadn't come back to the room. She looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. Where was he? He couldn't be out at this time of night.

Maybe he just needed time to think. She had said some awful things ... done some awful things. Her hand went to the ring on her finger. She couldn't feel it, it was just a mark after all, but she prayed she would find a way to get rid of it before anyone realised. Maybe she should do it now before it was too late.

She got up and got dressed. She wandered through the dark corridors until she got to the library, packed full of scrolls. She lit a lamp and closed the door, settling down for a long night of painful reading. Already she was tired, but she had to find the solution.

'They won't tell you how to get it off in here.' Said that cold voice with the hint of amusement she would know anywhere.

She spun around and glared at him.

'You shouldn't be here.' She said.

'Neither should you.'

'Leave now before I sound he alarm.'

'You won't.'

She continued to glare at him, trying to figure out what his game was. She couldn't play into his hands.

'What do you want?' She asked.

'I want to see this masterpiece unfold.' He said, smiling.

'I don't understand.' She said.

'The ring, Kimiko, it is on your finger.' He said and her hand instinctively went to her finger again, 'It will slowly eat away at you. I can help you control it, but you must come to me.'

'I won't join the Heylin side,' She said.

'No, they will come to you.'

'Leave me alone!' She said, losing patience.

He walked slowly, circling her. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, and the dream came to mind. That caring figure that was holding her, it wasn't possible that this was the same person. And yet, there was something there. A genuine, caring that she could feel. Of course that was just to lull her into a false sense of security. And crap, she was letting it.

He was suddenly in front of her. She raised a hand to push him away, but as it settled on his chest, she lost all strength and found herself staring into the golden eyes of Chase Young.

'You fight when you should accept what has happened. It is destiny that has led us to this point. You will realise this soon enough.' He said, a hand stroking her cheek.

'Don't ...' She said, her voice little more than a whisper. What was happening to her? It wasn't her, it was the ring! She had to get it off, but she couldn't pull away from him. His hand lifted her chin up and for the briefest moment, his lips brushed hers.

She pulled away and stepped back, horrified. He was still watching her.

'What are you playing at?' She snapped.

'I am playing no game. I am here for very obvious reasons that you will be able to identify yourself soon enough. The power you currently hold with tear you into pieces. You might call it self destructive. For now at least, your powers will need to be released.' He lifted a hand. If he finished this, she would be destroyed!

'No!' She cried.

'You wanted this. That is why you came for the ring!' He snapped, his hand still raised.

'I never wanted this!' She cried.

'Nevertheless, this is what you have.'

His fingers closed and for a moment there was nothing. Then, intense pain. The power was ripping from her in any way necessary. She screamed and dropped her knees. The pain was boiling in her. She looked up, she could feel it, just below her skin, preparing to rip its way though.

'Help ... me.' She sobbed.

Chase Young looked down at her, almost sadly.

'I will, but for now, I will leave you with the promise that I will return.'

He walked from the room and she rolled onto her back.

She screamed as the felt the power explode from within her. Her entire being was on fire, and so was the temple around her. She couldn't stop it, she was watching from behind the eyes, but she wasn't in control, something else was.

The power was so intense that as she rose to her feet, it exploded again and an angry gash ripped through her arm. Blood poured down, dripping off the end of her fingertips as she gripped her upper arm. She staggered through the door, leaning against the frame and another angry gash ripped across her waist, another on her arm, one on her thigh and one on her cheek. She was covered in blood, but she kept walking. Not through her own will, it was purely the power of the ring that kept her moving.

The entire temple was burning around her. She could hear the screams of people around her. She wasn't sure who was screaming. She didn't care. More gashes, more fire, more power, Chase Young. All of this controlled her mind. She had no room for anything else.

'Kimiko!' Came a cry from not far away. Her head turned, a juddering turn to see Raimundo staring at her. 'Oh my God!' He cried, 'what happened?'

She stared at him, not even recognising him, but knowing him at the same time. Everything around her was exploding or bursting into flame. A gash slid across her forehead, blood pouring down her face.

'Kimiko you're bleeding! You're ... you're doing this.' He said, staring at the blankness of her eyes.

'The power... it's so much ...' She whispered.

'Control it Kimiko! Control it!' He cried at her.

'But I can do so much.' He staggered to the main hall. The roof collapsed in, but she stood as it fell around her in burning timbers. 'I can rid us of our enemies.'

She waved a hand and suddenly out of nowhere Wuya and Jack were stood there. They turned in amazement as they realised what was happening around them. But that is as far it got. Kimiko waved a hand, and their bodies ripped apart. Blood splattered her and she smiled slightly.

'Kimiko ... stop!' Spluttered Raimundo. He was stood a fair way away, blocked by burning beams.

Clay came rushing into the room. She recognised him, but felt nothing. She didn't care anymore. He ran towards her, perhaps to help, perhaps to hinder. She didn't know. A hand fell on her shoulder. She glanced behind her. Chase Young. He had come for her. A strange happiness filled her.

'Finish it Kimiko.' He whispered, 'Finish it.'

As Clay drew level, her fingers snapped to his throat. He scratched at her hand as she dug her fingernails in, blood trickling, warm, along her arm. She focused on him and his breathing stopped. His blank eyes stared out at her, life gone. She was strangely unemotional about this.

Now Omi was there. He was running towards her to help Clay as she dropped him to the ground. She stopped him before he had even reached. Suddenly her hands were thick with blood and not all off it was hers. Everyone was gone, everyone but Raimundo. She looked up at him and focused the power again...

'NO!' she screamed, snapping out of the trance. Pain washed over her. The horror of what she was seeing around her. What had happened?

She looked around at the burning ruins of the temple and looked up. Through the flames she could see the stars. She looked down at her hands. Blood dripped from the ends of her fingertips. Some of it hers, some of it not … all around her, people on the ground. The monks, her friends, Wuya, Jack … only Raimundo and Chase Young were still standing. Chase Young was stood behind her, a hand on her shoulder. Raimundo was calling to her, but she couldn't hear him through the roaring flames. As she breathed in the smoke, her head spun and she felt sick. She stared up dazedly at Chase Young. He was smiling at her. Why? What had she done? Why couldn't she remember? Except she could this time! She had seen it!

"Well done Kimiko," He said, "Now go to him. I'll be back for you."

"What have I done?" She asked.

"No remorse Kimiko." Said Chase Young.

"No! I need to know! What have I done?" She asked.

He was walking away...

* * *

She was still screaming as she realised that she was back in her room, in her bed, with Chase Young's finger pressed to her forehead. She pushed him away and fell from the edge of the bed, falling to the floor, tears streaming down her face. Her repaired face! That was the reason she needed it. She had killed them and nearly herself and Raimundo too.

She sobbed on her knees, her shorts and top damp with tears. Her arms, still scarred, but she hadn't bothered covering them. Her legs were mostly untouched, except on her thigh. Those horrible scars! Why wouldn't they go? Erase time, go back and make things right.

Chase Young leant down and slowly lifted her up. She tried to push him away, but he was too strong. He pulled her back and sat her down to face him.

'This is what you were made for Kimiko.' He said, 'You do not even realise your own wonder.'

She had stopped crying, but barely had time to breath before his mouth was on hers.

* * *

(A/N) I warned you about the high rating. Longer chapter than usual this time. Hoping you come back to read this, but of course, I understand if you don't. Feel free to nag me by email, msn, MySpace, whatever to get these chapters up.

Lots of love for returning.

Bex.

XxXxXxX


End file.
